Why Did You Leave The Group?
by Ruki Kamiya
Summary: A very sad, yet true story that actually happened 2 years ago. The Tamers will replace the real characters, and I'm making this fic in honor of the mother who told me this true story that happened to her daughter.


Why Did You Leave The Group?

**Why Did You Leave The Group?**

Note: This was inspired by an email I received on June 24, 2001. This actually happened, yet the characters are different. The email with the entries were from two years from the date above, but I'm changing them to the date in 2000. I also changed the locations. It really takes place in Michigan, but I'm changing the locations. I added other things to it than the original message. The one in the way bottom is me talking. 

Takato went to Ruki's house, since Ruki's mom was out for a while and she let Takato come inand stay in Ruki's house. Takato sat on Ruki's bed, thinking. He wondered why the incident happened. Why did she do this??? Takato thought. Then, he thought of the diary Ruki had been keeping almost forever. Takato went over to the basement and took another look at Ruki. She's still the same. Dead as she was five days ago. But why did she hang herself? He then went to find her diary in her closet. BINGO! He looked in it. He searched and searched until he found the entry from last week. It read:

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

November 7, 2000

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day of school in West-Shinjiku. When I walked in   
the classroom, some of the guys spit wads at me and called me a freak.   
That's the start of a bad day. Then some really popular pretty girls walked   
over to me and introduced themselves. They told me that I was the ugliest   
thing they'd ever seen. And I started to cry. I went home and Tomoyo called   
me. I thought the day would get better. But he told me that long distance   
relationships don't work out. He lived in Kyoto, and I moved to   
West Shinjiku. Then I told him I loved him and that I missed him. He told me   
that the only reason he ever went out with me was because I was a joke, and   
he was dared to. Then he dumped me. We were going out for two and a half   
years.

November 9, 2000

Dear Diary,

Today got a little better. I missed Tomoyo so much you don't even know   
Diary!!!! But he even changed his number so I wouldn't call him. But the   
most hottest guy at school asked me to the dance! And those prissy girls   
that said I'm ugly let me hang out with them at lunch today. It was cool!!

November 10, 2000

Dear Diary,

I'm crying right now... turns out that hot guy was a jerk at the dance. He   
poured his punch on me, and those prissy girls ripped my dress and everyone   
started laughing then my grandma told me today that mom and dad got in a   
little car accident today at work. They're in critical condition, and they   
might die. I can't write anymore. I'm still crying.

November 11, 2000

Dear Diary, 

Today's a Saturday, but grandma and I were in the hospital all night long. Dad died this morning. Mom is going to live, but she's crippled for her life. I   
wanna die too. While we were at the hospital, grandma found out that she   
had cancer in her stomach. She has to go on chemo-therapy. I can't believe   
daddy died. I'm crying more than I have in my whole life. I'm in shock. I   
can't write... I'm too tired. I need sleep.   
  
November 12, 1999

Dear Diary,   
Daddy is not dead! He can't be! It's all a dream. My life is perfect. Tomoyo   
still loves me. I can barely write. I'm crying too much. I wanna die. Take   
me. Bye.   
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 

Takato had tears in his eyes. "Then a day later,.::sniff::. You hung yourself, and died. I miss you, Ruki. I never had the chance to tell you that I love you. You don't deserve this." 

Just then, Jenrya rang the doorbell. Takato opened the door. "What are you here for, Lee-kun?"

Jenrya had tears in his eyes as well. "I heard what happened. I cried all night. I couldn't sleep. Terriermon was trying to comfort me, .::sniff::. but It didn't work."

"I know. The same thing happened to me."

"Terriermon was with you?"

"Shut up, Lee-kun. It was all of what you said, except Gillmon was trying to .::sniff::. comfort me."

Jenrya and Takato were crying even harder and louder.Jenrya spoke again. "Do you love her?"

"Are you kidding me? I loved her ever since I met her!"

"I did, too. I don't think she deserves to die just yet. Why did she hang herself?"

"Come with me. I'll show you why."

Jenrya read the entries. After that, they both had the same idea. They looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Jenrya.

"I think so. Why didn't I think of that before, Lee-kun?"

They got some rope, tied it to something higher than them, climbed on somewhere high, tied their necks, then counted. "1…..2…..3….JUMP!" They jumped. This was the end. They were now going to be with Ruki forever, and nothing was going to stop them from loving her.

"No one should deserve what the girl (Lisa Gonzalez) has been through.Send this to any one you know (Who actually cares). No one should die like Lisa did. Nobody deserves it. And don't be the prissy popular girls who just like to make fun of/torture someone for their own amusement. I hope you're not the awful, possessed date for a dance that makes people cry. If you send this to others who care, no one will be a jerk like the girls and that "hot" boy in the story. You will be rewarded with a random act of kindness if you send this to others. Lisa's mom promises you this."


End file.
